retailwatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Genji
Blog: ask-spirit-genji.tumblr.com * Owners Blog: northisyourdaddy.tumblr.com "Donate a dollar or more to the Children of Spirit today and get a free packet of candy blood." Summary Spirit Genji is a foreign worker who is new to his job, which has been his biggest accomplishment after moving to America. He tries his best to make sure all customers are content with their costumes and answers as many questions as he can. Overall he is a friendly employee who often gets confused by American customs who enjoys dressing up for work every day he goes in. Personality Spirit Genji is a very excited employee who enjoys working at Spirit. He is a somewhat shy spirit and is very kind unless someone gets on his bad side. Spirit Genji gets a thrill from seeing customers who enjoy their costumes and wishes that Halloween came more than once a year. It's his favorite holiday and he often enjoys taking walks to see all of the scary (and cute) Halloween decorations that are put up every year. One of his favorite pass-times is to take pictures with little kids and get their autographs -- especially if it's a princess or a super hero. Affiliates Selena The manager and owner of the Halloween Spirit store that Genji works at. She is a very excitable woman who is strong willed and works hard to keep customers and employees alike happy. Her number one rule is that, "The customer ISN'T always right," and she will defend her employees as much as she'll defend customers. She's a beautiful woman with a great personality who is always shining and ready to kick ass at a moments notice if she needs to. Whataburger McCree (ask-whataburger-young-mccree) Spirit Genji's boyfriend. Genji came across him got lost on the day that he was scheduled for his interview at Spirit Halloween and thanks to Jesse's help, he was lead to... a whataburger. Genji ended up being late to his interview but was somehow given the job anyway. Within the next few days, Jesse had returned to Genji's store and had, much to Genji's surprise, taken off his fingers. Genji punched him in the stomach in his startled state and miraculously managed to keep his job. And that was how they began their relationship. History Spirit Genji is just as new to his job as he is new to America. It was one of his first goals upon arriving to get a job at a Spirit Halloween store as quickly as he could - going so far as to forgo an apartment before having it. Genji had never had an American Halloween, but often saw things about it in movies and television shows, so his dream was to work at one and someday manage or own one of his own. Trivia * Frequently likes to hang out in the decorations department to see some of the animatronics scare customers. * Doesn't like hash browns, despite the fact that his boyfriend constantly brings him bouquets of them in place of flowers. Why Jesse does this, he has no idea. * Often refers to people by their job name whataburger-san * Has a blog dedicated to the daily happenings of his time in America. He reached 45 in the first five days. * Only met Jesse because he couldn't read English signs. * Draws little pictures on the employee white board. * Lived in a dumpster for a while, would like to get an apartment with his boyfriend. Category:Genji Category:Spirit